I Love You, But That Would Be Silly
by Endeavor Network
Summary: Clark and Lois in the beginning of their relationship, from meek flirting to their first time. They're both trying to hit that, but it takes a couple chapters for them to get there.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Working for The Daily Planet was not easy. Of course, Clark hadn't expected it to be, especially after what Lois told him about her boss. But with everything to learn, it was overwhelming, and it didn't help that he was exhausted. Between helping clean up Metropolis and going to see his mom every weekend, he barely got any rest. He would never complain, though. It was a blessing he had gotten the job. He had a bachelor's degree in English, and that was it. The only reason he'd gotten hired was because they were short-staffed since the Black Zero event. It wasn't the way he would've wanted to get here, and every day he walked in and saw the empty desks, he was reminded of who was responsible.

He was surprised at how welcoming the veteran staff were to the new people. They really were kind to them and took them under their wings. Lombard was especially patient with him when he had questions and liked to chat with him, as well. There were times when he wanted to ask Lois for help, if only for an excuse to talk to her, but he didn't want to bother her. Ironically, in the 3 weeks he had been there, they hadn't been alone. They had shared glances, smiled across the room, but that was it. They had each other's phone numbers – Clark had gotten in contact with her before applying for the job – but neither of them had taken up the initiative to call since then. They knew they liked each other, and they desperately wanted to catch up, but they were both hesitating.

At the moment, Clark was sitting at his desk, working. Lois didn't exactly like the fact that he was in her line of sight because he was quite distracting, with his perfect jawline, curly hair, adorable glasses, and flannel clothes that couldn't quite hide how muscular he was. She had to give him credit, though: the shirt _almost_ had her fooled. The pants still offered a nice view of his butt, though. That was something he couldn't conceal.

She tried not to stare. Unlike some of their coworkers who did so purely out of lust, she was also concerned about his well-being. She could see how tired he was. She saw the sorrow in his eyes that appeared whenever someone brought up a casualty of the Black Zero event who used to work there. She wanted to make sure he was ok.

She was done with the waiting around and wondering, so she grabbed a stack of folders, stood up from her desk, and walked towards him.

He was mesmerized by the intensity and grace in each of her striding steps. Lois Lane was always confident and filled with purpose. He was incredibly enticed by how intimidating she was, and he felt privileged that she had gotten up just to speak to him. He appreciated her appearance, as well. Her red hair was tied back in a bun and she was wearing a white button-down blouse, a grey A-line skirt, and black heels. She stopped beside his desk.

"Kent, can you come with me to the file room?"

"Of course," he muttered as he stood up and followed her.

She opened the door and flicked on the light. The room was small; it only had enough space for about six people at a time. He shut the door behind him and turned to see her putting the folders away.

"Uh, what's up, Lois?"

She glanced at him.

"Well," she said as she tucked in the last one, "I was just wondering how you're doing so far."

"Good. There's a lot to learn, but everyone's being really helpful."

"Great."

She shut the drawer and turned to face him.

"How's your mom doing?"

She knew it would be hard for him to talk about himself or acknowledge that he was having difficulties, so she started with something a little easier. He blinked, as though he was surprised, even though she'd asked about Martha Kent before, over the phone.

"She's, uh…she's ok. She's staying with a friend right now while the house is being rebuilt. I go down to help on weekends."

"That's wonderful. How's it coming?"

"Good, so far. She should be able to move back in next month, we hope."

She smiled.

"Remind me to send her a house-warming gift."

He smiled back, and it looked like the Sun.

"You don't have to, Lois."

"I want to. She was so kind to me, and she deserves it."

He looked down and nodded.

"If you insist."

"I do."

He looked up again.

" _Damn, those eyes,"_ she thought.

"And how are you?" she asked, staying on task.

His smile faded slightly.

"Me? I'm fine."

She cocked her head.

"You're not tired?"

He blinked.

"A little."

"You're overworking yourself."

He shook his head.

"I'm just going between work and Kansas."

"In addition to being Superman."

He didn't answer. She reached out and squeezed his hand, and he didn't flinch from her touch.

"Clark, if you wanna talk, I'm right here. You can call me anytime. I know things aren't easy for you right now."

She spoke softly and insistently, trying to make it clear that he didn't have to suffer or bare his burden alone anymore. He smiled a little, but it had a melancholy to it.

"Thank you, Lois," he said and squeezed her hand back.

They gazed at each other for a few quiet seconds. It really was dangerous to be in such close quarters with him. She had a flashback to their kiss. She thought the memory had faded, but it all came rushing back in vivid detail now. She never thought she would be _that_ person who did naughty things in the office file room, but at that moment, she was seriously considering it. His eyes were on her lips, as well. She lifted her foot and was about to do something brash, but he released her hand and stepped aside, clearing the way to the door.

"After you," he mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

" _Yes,"_ she thought, _"It's probably for the best."_

She straightened her blouse (why? He hadn't even touched her) and pulled the door open. She didn't look back, but she knew he was walking several feet behind her. Some people looked at them as they passed, but none of their expressions seemed to betray knowledge or suspicion of what had transpired between them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lois didn't know what Clark was taking his sweet time asking her out for. She wasn't normally traditional; she had asked men out before, but this time, she wanted him to take the initiative. If he was going to be a reporter, he was going to have to grow a backbone. The biggest reason, though, was that she had developed a fantasy: her dream boy Clark Kent sweeping her away for a romantic evening.

He'd better to do it soon, she thought, since the wolves were circling him. Lots of people in the office wanted him and were gearing up to pounce. She wasn't normally the jealous type, but Clark was special, and she didn't like everyone thinking they could claim him.

One day, in his fifth week at the Planet, she was giving him advice on a story he had written. He sat beside her, listening intently and nodding along. She was pleased that he seemed more well-rested. When they finished, he thanked her and stood up.

"Anytime," she said and was about to go back to her work, but he lingered beside her with his hands on the back of his swivel chair.

He leaned down and said in a low voice, "Uh, Lois?"

" _About time."_

She sat back and looked at him expectantly.

"Would you like to, uh, have dinner with me this weekend?"

She tried and failed to restrain a smile.

"Sure. Where are we going?"

"Uh, I was thinking Acqua's. I don't know if you've ever been there."

"I have; it's nice."

"Oh, ok. Is Saturday, good?"

"Yeah."

"At 7?"

"Sure."

"Great," he said, grinning and slowly backing away.

She smiled over her shoulder at him before turning back to her desk.

Clark had never been so nervous for a date before. Garbed in a towel, his body still moist from the shower, he stood in front of his closet, staring at his clothes. Normally, he wasn't self-conscious about what he wore, so long as he was comfortable, but today he didn't think any of them were nice enough. His "formal" wardrobe consisted mostly of khaki pants and patterned flannel shirts, and he had one suit jacket, which was also flannel. He envisioned a perfect date like in movies where the man is dressed in a sleek black suit. He couldn't afford to go shopping. He had saved up enough money to spend an evening at a nice restaurant, and the rest of it went to rent and helping his mother, even though she put up a fight every time.

He finally settled on a light blue plaid shirt, navy blue tie, and brown khakis. After getting dressed, he went to the bathroom to look in the mirror and ran his fingers through his hair, wondering if it would look better slicked back. He didn't have any gel, though. He returned to the bedroom, pulled on the suit jacket and his trench coat, and put on his glasses.

Outside, he hailed a cab and arrived at the restaurant 20 minutes early. The host took his coat, and he was escorted to the table, in a secluded, private corner. The waiter offered him wine while he waited, which he accepted.

When Lois climbed out of the cab, she was about 15 minutes early. A cool breeze gusted, and she wrapped her jacket tighter around herself, even though the doors were only a few feet away. She chastised herself for going a bit overboard with her outfit. She wore a red, form-fitting, knee-length dress with red heels. She had spent hours styling her hair into glossy waves, and she even put on an expensive perfume that she hardly ever used. She didn't usually put this much work in for a date, but she'd be damned if she didn't knock his socks off.

She entered the restaurant and walked up to the host.

"Good evening. I have a reservation under the name 'Kent.'"

"Of course, ma'am. Your company is already here."

"Oh," she said, mildly surprised.

"May I take you jacket, ma'am?

"Yes, thank you."

She followed the host to the table. Clark was staring at a napkin before he noticed her approach and stood up.

"Good evening, Lois."

"Evening, Clark."

He hesitated before saying, "You look gorgeous."

She didn't know why she blushed. She knew she looked good.

"Thank you. So do you."

She giggled at the fact that she just called a man gorgeous, but it was true.

"Thank you," he said bashfully.

They sat down, and the waiter brought their menus and poured Lois some wine.

After he left, she said, "Sooo…how's life?"

"Life is good. How's it for you?"

"I'm great."

"Glad to hear it."

"Do you know what I realized, Smallville?"

He looked puzzled, but chuckled.

"Smallville?"

She shrugged.

"It's my nickname for you now, since you're wearing tweed and flannel to a date."

"This isn't tweed," he said defensively, rubbing his jacket lapel between his fingers, "Tweed is woven in a pattern. This is flannel."

"Oh my gosh. Your _suit_ is flannel, too?" she laughed.

He sighed and shook his head.

"See, that's why I'm calling you Smallville from now on, until you stop putting flannel _on top_ of flannel. What's your tie made of?"

"Cotton," he said triumphantly.

"Still, very Mid-western. But it's charming, I suppose. Anyway, before you interrupted me, I was saying I realized something."

"What's that?"

"I know virtually nothing about you except your deepest, darkest secrets. Nothing normal or mundane. It's like the complete opposite of how things normally go."

"Well, there was nothing really normal about the way –" he was about to say 'our relationship began,' but that felt too rushed – "we got acquainted."

"Yeah. Maybe we should start off simple. What's your favorite color?"

He laughed and said, "Red."

"Hm. I guessed that. Mine too, actually. What kind of food do you like?"

He shrugged and reflexively glanced over the menu in his hands.

"Anything, honestly."

"Is there anything you can't eat because, y'know?" She said, leaning forward curiously.

He smiled.

"I mean, there are a couple things that taste kinda different to me, but I've been able to eat everything I've tried."

"I guess it'd be pretty funny if your only weakness on Earth was food."

"Who knows? I haven't been to Taco Bell in a while."

She snorted.

A minute later, the waiter came back to take their orders. She already knew what she wanted, but Clark, who hadn't really read the menu, rushed to pick something. The waiter offered to come back, but Clark insisted on saving him the double trip, and Lois recommended some dishes to him.

After the waiter left, Clark said, "You've never talked about your family."

"Oh. I haven't, have I?...I have a father. He's in the military. And a younger sister. My mother passed away a few years ago."

"I'm so sorry."

"Thank you. It was lung cancer. I don't really talk to my dad too often, since we're both really busy. My sister comes to visit, sometimes, though."

"Are you from Metropolis?"

"No. This is more of an adopted home. We lived here for a couple years when I was a kid. When I got my feet wet as a journalist, I moved back here and heckled Perry till he gave me a job."

"He really has a soft spot for you."

"Yeah, he does. I've got him wrapped around my little finger," she joked and held up a pinkie, "Honestly, though, Perry is amazing. He's scary right now, but once you get to know him, you'll see how supportive he can be. I wouldn't be where I am if it weren't for him. Just stay on his good side 95% of the time, and you'll be ok."

"I think you're on his good side less than 95% of the time."

She shrugged and lifted her glass casually.

"You earn a lower percentage every year."

He laughed.

They lost track of time as they talked. They shared their childhoods, the jobs they'd had, the places they'd been. At 11:00 PM, they were kicked out of the restaurant. They agreed to share a cab and happily continued chatting as they waited for outside for one to pass by.

In the back of her mind, Lois considered whether or not to invite him to her apartment. She didn't want to move too fast and scare him, especially since he had just worked up the courage to ask her out. A taxi stopped for them, and they continued talking quietly in the back. Clark's apartment was the first stop. His neighborhood wasn't the nicest area, but the weathered brick buildings had an old charm to them. With his hand on the car door handle, he looked shy for the first time since their date began.

"Well, uh, goodnight, Lois."

"Do you want me to walk you to the door?" she asked.

He practically giggled, "Uh, sure."

"Do you mind waiting here for a minute?" she asked the driver.

"Nope. Go ahead."

"Thanks."

She got out and walked with Clark up the steps.

"I bet your building is a lot nicer," he said.

She shrugged.

"It doesn't matter."

There was a moment of silence, which quickly became awkward. They both opened their mouths to speak, and Clark gestured for her to go.

"Thanks. This was really lovely. I had a great time."

"Me too…I hope we can do this again soon."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Silence fell between then again. Each was waiting for the other to move. She could see him thinking. Then, he stepped forward, and she followed suit.

His arms wrapped around her waist, and she held his face between her hands. It was amazing how much she had forgotten about kissing him: how perfectly they fit together, how soft his lips were, how his breath felt against her face. It was definitely different kissing him with the glasses on. They slipped down his nose a little, but didn't fall off. She had always seen herself as the more eager one, but he was clearly just as enthused.

After what felt like too brief a time, he pulled away, their lips making a sound that made her want to pull him back immediately.

"Don't want the taxi to leave," he mumbled.

" _Damn you for always being sensible, Clark!"_

"Yeah," she whispered instead.

He reluctantly released her.

"Have a good night," he said, "I'll see you on Monday."

"Yeah. See you on Monday."

He unlocked the door, stepped into the dimly-lit hallway, and smiled softly at her before closing it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Clark knew he was in love with Lois. Of course, he couldn't tell her that. He was sure she liked him very much, but he didn't know how much. He hoped she felt the same way, but he couldn't be sure.

Honestly, it felt kind of adolescent to be so in love with someone he'd only known for a short while, but he'd recognized his feelings even before they started dating. He might have known from the moment they held hands in the desert. Or maybe it was when he saw her falling to her death in the escape pod. Anyway, he'd known for a long time, and he wasn't sure how to manage it. Excluding superpowers, she was his superior in every way. He respected her, and he didn't want to screw things up. He was sure she would be ok with it if he confessed, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable by adding that pressure to their relationship.

He guessed that she already knew, at least to an extent. It was obvious how flustered and awed he was when he was around her, how enraptured he was when they kissed. How could she not notice? All the same, it was best not to say.

He felt bad about the way he looked at and thought about her sometimes. It was natural, and he couldn't help it, but he was still embarrassed when he woke up from a dream or when his mind wandered.

As much as he wanted to make love with her, he was nervous because he had never done it before. He had several girlfriends in the past, and he had touched them and given oral sex, but he hadn't let them reciprocate, the reason being that a particular item of his anatomy was slightly unusual.

His penis was exactly the same as a human's, except that the foreskin was translucent. He could have avoided questions about it if he kept the lights off, but he was also concerned about his strength. The last thing he wanted was to underestimate himself and end up hurting someone. But Lois already knew all of his secrets. He could trust her, and he hoped she trusted him. With her, he felt brave enough to try. If it didn't work out, then they would manage it, but he wanted to take that leap with her.

Lois found it equally frustrating and invigorating to feel this way. She didn't want to say she was in love. That would be silly. She had known him for less than three months and gone on four dates with him. But she couldn't deny the intensity of her feelings, and she didn't know how else to define them.

At random, she got butterflies just from looking at him. She thought about him all the time, to the point of distraction. She wanted to hold him close and protect him from the hatred of the world. When she watched the news, and one of the anchors or contributors was bigoted towards Superman, she yelled at the TV and had to resist the urge to put her foot through it. Sometimes, she angrily paced the apartment, tearing up because she knew Clark or his mother might be watching the same program and were hurt fifty times more by it. She cared more about him than she had ever cared for anyone besides her own family. There wasn't a word that came close to what she was feeling, besides "love."

She had promised herself she would never be that person who said "I love you" after one month and "I do" after six, but she was coming dangerously close. It threatened to slip out when her guard was down; when she was lost in his eyes; when he looked sad, and she wanted to reassure him. The impossible-to-impress Lois Lane was finally swept off her feet, but she wasn't about to waste her chance at true love now that it was within her grasp. Every day, she had to pinch herself. How many people got to date an extraterrestrial superhero who looked like he was sculpted from marble and brought to life by the gods?

She was determined to sleep with him as soon as possible. She was mentally prepared, of course, for the possibility that they might not be physically compatible. She knew he at least had genitals, as indicated by the large (and rather obnoxious) bulge in his suit, but she was well aware that they could be unlike anything she had ever seen or imagined. She found it ironic that when she finally found the right guy, he could possibly have a dick shaped like lobster pincers. What mattered, though, was that they got to be together, even if that meant developing their own interspecies method of coitus.

She wasn't having much luck so far in her quest to bed him. On every date they'd been on, his apartment was always the first stop, and he never invited her up. So, she decided to take matters into her own hands and ask him out to the movie theatre near her apartment.

When picking which movie to watch, they agreed that whatever it was, it had to be extreme. They narrowed it down to an obnoxious comedy and a crappy-looking horror film. They ended up picking the horror because Clark suggested it might be funnier than the comedy.

He rode to her apartment in a cab, and she met him outside. They were both dressed casually and had on jeans. His shirt was denim, and she wore a tan sweater and a dark green jacket. Her hair was tied up in a scrunchie. They walked to the theatre, bought too many snacks, and tuckered down in the back of the mostly empty auditorium. The movie wasn't very funny, nor was it really scary. They still had a good time though, as they whispered about the obvious jump scares and giggled as they fed each other in the dark.

When it was over, and they dumped their trash, she asked, "Do you wanna come by my apartment?"

A knowing look flashed across his face.

"Yeah, sure," he said casually.

During the walk back, Clark felt butterflies flapping nervously in his stomach. This was it. He was going to her apartment, possibly to spend the night.

" _Maybe she just wants to make out,"_ he thought, but knowing Lois, that probably wasn't the case.

He wondered if they were going to have a talk beforehand, and how awkward it would be when he told her he was a virgin.

They arrived at the building, and she led him up the stairs to the fourth floor. She unlocked the door and stepped inside, but Clark hesitated a moment before entering her space. It was much nicer than his place, but - unbeknownst to him - usually way messier.

"It's beautiful," he said as he looked around at her furniture, up-scale appliances, and foreign sculptures.

"Thanks. Do you want a drink?"

She was standing in the kitchen and already had two wine glasses in her hand. He was more of a beer guy, but it was alright.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"You can look around, if you want."

He meandered over to her bookcase and scanned the titles with interest. Most of them were biographies, memoirs, or histories.

"You read a lot."

"Yeah. I still prefer physical books, but I've got some more on my tablet."

"Hm."

He spotted one about the history of Greek philosophy and pulled it out halfway to look at the cover. He remembered being fascinated with the subject in high school, especially Plato. It helped him develop his beliefs but didn't improve things on the bullying front.

"Clark," Lois said, interrupting his musings.

He pushed the book back in, and she stepped forward to offer him a glass.

"Thank you."

"Do you want to sit on the couch?"

" _Here we go."_

She plopped down on the left side with her feet up on the cushion, and he sat on the right, about three feet away from her. A smile slowly grew on her face as she looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Nothing, it's just –"

She looked down as though she were about to blush, then looked back up with her head tilted.

"It's just…" she said in a soft voice that he couldn't be sure was intentionally seductive or not, "You're just so lovely."

He laughed and looked away, unsure of what to say.

"Uh…thank you."

She laughed too.

"Sorry," she said, "I just –"

"Yeah, no, I…I mean, you're lovely too."

She snorted and giggled, and he ran his hand over his face and through his hair.

She was seriously resisting the urge to add that she was in love him. That would have made it even worse. As it was, though, he didn't look too mortified. He seemed more embarrassed by his own response. She sipped some more wine, still smiling. He dropped his hand from his hair and looked at her with an expression that said, _"What am I going to do with you?"_

They settled into conversation, and she drank quickly, deciding not to waste too much time. She was done before he was, so she leaned back and waited. After several minutes, she reached out slowly, pinched the bridge of his glasses, and pulled them off his face. She turned them over in her hands for a couple seconds, then put them on.

"How do I look?"

He smirked, and she wished she could take a picture because it was the hottest thing she had ever seen.

"Like a nerd."

She pretended to be offended and pulled them off.

"Is that why you wear these? 'Cause you wanna look like a nerd?"

"It's not the glasses that make you look like that, it's the style. I think you'd look better with oval frames."

"Wow, Mr. Fashion Police. Do you have some of those handy, then?"

He chuckled.

"No, I've just got the one pair."

"That's no good. Suppose they break?" she said as she folded them and tossed them lightly onto the coffee table.

"If you're gentle with them, they won't," he mumbled before finishing the last of his wine.

She waited for him to set the glass aside, then scooted closer to him. She could tell that he knew what she wanted. She reached out again and touched the right side of his face, brushing her thumb over his cheekbone. His skin was beautifully smooth, and she couldn't wait to see more of it. He watched her face intently as she caressed his cheek. She moved closer and leaned forward, as did he. Their lips met, and hers moved gently but earnestly against his. Her hands cupped his face, and he held her waist. After several seconds, he wrapped his arms completely around her. They both sighed softly as they melted into the warmth and comfort of the kiss.

She hadn't expected this. She thought it would be a frenzy once they started, but it was the exact opposite, and she liked it this way. He was so soft and gentle. She slid her hand down to his neck to feel the warmth of his skin. He inhaled and pulled away for only a moment to shift his head.

There was a dull throbbing between her legs, and she wanted to spread them and have him lay on top of her. She slipped some of her fingers below the top hem of his shirt to discover that he was wearing an undershirt. Her ability to move was limited since she was pressed so close to him, but she managed to start undoing his buttons, from the top down.

As much as Clark adored her soft lips, he wanted to explore her, so he pulled back and kissed along her cheek, down her jawline and her neck, to behind her ear. He felt her undoing his shirt and feeling his chest through his undershirt as she moved along. He wanted to feel her body as well, but he didn't want to presume and touch her somewhere she didn't want, so he left his hands on her back.

When she got his shirt completely open, she ran her hands down the length of his torso, her fingers splayed and breath catching in her throat. He wasn't one for egotism, but he couldn't help it this time. He could hear her heart thudding, after all.

He gently pulled her scrunchie off so her hair fell down her back, then buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent and feeling her pulse throb against his cheek. She hugged him, under his shirt. He was surprised when she pulled away till she was almost at arm's length, but found out why when she pushed his shirt off his shoulders. He helped her by shrugging it down and letting it fall to the floor.

She looked intently at his chest before grabbing his undershirt from the bottom and yanking it up. He quickly raised his arms, and she pulled it over him and tossed it down with his shirt. She stared at him with wide eyes for several seconds, and he waited somewhat anxiously for her to do something. Finally, a grin crept onto her face.

"Wow."

She knew that he would look amazing shirtless. After all, she had seen him in that skin-tight suit. But it still didn't detract from finally seeing him like this. His chest was so wide, and his abs were beautiful, his arms were beautiful, everything about him was beautiful.

"Excuse me for staring, but you're just so damn handsome," she said before getting on her knees, leaning forwards, and capturing him in another kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he held her hips. After a few seconds, she pulled back, enjoying the dismayed expression on his face. She pulled her sweater off and grinned as he stared. As much as she would've liked to give him a nice view like he had given her, she would much rather be kissing, so she grabbed him again and pushed him back against the arm of the couch. His arms came up around her, and the feeling of his hands against her bare back gave her goosebumps. They quickly discovered that they needed to change position, as his feet were still down on the floor. He ended up shifting so that his back was against the back of the couch, and she sat on his lap with her legs on either side of his.

She wanted to encourage him to touch her, but she also wanted him to take a hint. Eventually, he did, and his hands moved from her back, to her hips, and oh-so-slowly to her butt. She couldn't help but smirk against his lips. He was either a gentleman or a good, small-town Christian boy.

Deciding it was time for the moment of truth, she ran her hands slowly down his body till she reached his jeans. She felt out the button and undid it, then pulled down his zipper. Her fears were realized when he suddenly grabbed her wrists and awkwardly broke their kiss.

"Ah," he said in a voice deeper than normal, "Lois…"

"I'm sorry. Was that too fast?"

"No, I," he looked at her, then glanced away, "I have to tell you."

She waited in suspense. She had her whole speech planned out: " _Clark, I don't care what shape your dick is. You're beautiful just the way you are, and we'll make it work."_

"I've, uh…I've never had sex before. I've done things like this, but I've never actually…gone all the way."

"Oh. If you don't mind me asking, why not?" she said slowly, still hoping to find out what the genital situation would be.

"I, um…I've just been worried. About…what might happen."

Understanding dawned on her.

"Do you mean your strength? You're worried about losing control?"

He nodded. She was filled with relief, but she didn't show it. Instead, she reached up and gently clenched her fingers in his hair.

"I'm not scared. I trust you. And we don't have to do everything at once, if you don't want to."

He looked at her thoughtfully, but his eyes were still very careful. He lowered them as he considered. When he looked up again, they were decisive.

"I'd like to try."

She smiled and stroked his sideburns.

He continued, "But could you…"

He seemed to be embarrassed about his next words. She tapped her finger under his chin and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She led him by the hand down the hall, to her bedroom. She had left the light on in the living room, so the room was dim. Clark could still see everything perfectly, and now that they were standing up, he could fully appreciate her shirtless figure. He knew she couldn't see him very well, which emboldened him to let his eyes wander over her curves.

"Take off your pants," she said.

He didn't know if it was her saying those words or if it was the way she said them, but it made him significantly harder. He shimmied out of his pants, and she took him by the arms and guided him to lie down on his back with his head against the pillows. Then, she pulled down her own pants and stepped out of them. For a second, as he watched her long pale legs emerge and her red hair cascade over her shoulders, he wasn't scared at all.

She climbed on the bed and sat down on his abdomen. He was a little disappointed, but he didn't mind waiting. She leaned down and kissed him. He wasn't shy about reaching down and feeling her behind anymore. He reached up one hand to tangle in her hair. She pulled away, and they both panted slightly.

"Clark, does it matter if we use a condom?"

He was momentarily taken aback, then realized she wanted to know if he could make her pregnant. He had no idea. He knew little to nothing about his own physiology. Rather than say no, he decided to give the safe answer.

"Uh, I don't know."

She crawled over to the bedside table, came back with a condom, then gingerly started peeling back his boxers, as if she was giving him time to object. He didn't and lifted his hips to help her. She pulled them down to his calves, and he kicked them the rest of the way off. She tore open the condom packet, and he braced himself for contact.

Her fingers gently wrapped around his dick, and she brushed her thumb against him. A shudder ran through him. She placed the condom over the tip and took her time rolling it down, deliberately letting her fingers touch his skin as much as possible. His mind was consumed by lust, and his breathing was heavy. If this was the effect she had on him now, he wondered what it would be like later.

Finally, the condom was on, and she got on her knees to push her panties down. She had pubic hair, but he didn't care. She took off her bra next, and he stared unabashedly, eagerly anticipating what was to come. She crawled over and slung one leg over him. She placed her hands on his chest, adjusted herself so her hips were over his, and looked him in the eye.

"You ok?" she asked.

He swallowed before answering.

"Yeah."

Aside from the fact that if he were human, he would've probably had a heart attack by now.

She felt incredibly pleased that she was going to be his first. Her heart was beating out of her chest, though, and she knew he could hear it. She reached down and wrapped her hand around him again. She wasn't disappointed by the size of it. She lined herself up, then slowly lowered her hips. She was barely breathing, and her vagina was throbbing before he was anywhere near her. At long last, the tip touched her wet opening, and both of them caught their breaths. She would have preferred no barriers between them, but it was better to be safe than sorry (even if, in the future, she wouldn't mind having his babies). She lowered herself further, still holding onto him. Once she was far down enough, she let go and pressed down with her hips till he was all the way inside her. Finally, her fantasies were coming to fruition.

She leaned further over his chest to brace herself, inhaled, and slowly started rocking her hips back and forth. Her eyes drifted closed, and she took measured breaths. Her clit throbbed needily, but she took it slow in order to relish the experience.

She felt his hands creep up and gently rest at her calves. He wasn't trying to affect her pace at all; he was just lying there and taking it. The insistent throbbing of her clit quickly became too much to ignore, so she rested on her forearms to get more direct contact. As soon as she did a grind in the new position, a moan tumbled out of her mouth. It made her falter, and out of curiosity, she opened her eyes to look at him. He was staring at her with hazy eyes and his mouth slightly open, and she wondered if she had the same expression.

She ducked her head and kept grinding. Moans spilled out of her sporadically. She suddenly felt a strong desire for his tongue in her mouth. She lifted her head and dragged herself up to face level.

"Kiss me," she gasped.

She didn't know why she told him rather than just initiate it herself, but her head wasn't exactly screwed on right at the moment. To her surprise, he seemed to read her mind and immediately invaded her mouth with his tongue. His strong arms moved up and crushed her against him. Suddenly, she found herself bucking into him. They were thoroughly in the throes of passion as their tongues tangled and danced. Their saliva coated each other's mouths, and the room was filled with the sounds of their lips parting and colliding and sucking, as well as her skin sliding against his. She moaned, and he moaned with her.

Clark felt like he was dead, like this was the afterlife, and the only things that existed in the dark were him and Lois, making love for eternity. It was all moving so fast, and yet, it lasted forever. He was hyper-aware of every touch, smell, taste, and sound. He had never felt so good in his entire life. It was like he was high. He wanted to swallow her whole. He wanted to melt into her and become one being. He wasn't ashamed to groan because he wanted her to know how he felt. He trusted her wholeheartedly. He was able to let go for one of the few times in his life.

He felt the familiar ache of his orgasm building in his lower back, and he tried to measure his breaths so she could get there first. He sighed and began gently bucking his hips up into hers. She sat up and started bouncing to match his pace. He kneaded her breasts, and she gripped his wrists. Over the next few minutes, the ache increased to a dull pain.

"Fuck," he whispered as he moved one of his hands to cup her cheek.

She turned her head and kissed it.

" _I love you,"_ he thought before closing his eyes and moaning.

"Clark," she breathed in a strained voice.

He started bucking harder and grabbed her by the hips to hold her there. She yelped quietly, and he looked at her face to make sure she wasn't in pain. It was hard to tell, since her face was twisted up and flushed, regardless. Just in case, he eased up a little bit. The dull pain became more insistent, forcing him to arc up slightly. He grunted.

He didn't know how close she was. She bounced eagerly on top of him with her mouth hanging open, then tilted her head back and let out a long moan that made him want to cum right then and there. Apparently, she'd had enough playing around, as she snapped her head forward, grabbed him by the shoulders, and started riding him vigorously. Her eyes were trained on him as she bit her lips. She looked almost furious. Her eyes squeezed shut, and he could hear the strangled cries of pleasure getting caught in her throat.

His own body was protesting the wait, and he struggled to contain himself. Eventually, her movements became jerky and labored, as each hump caused her to emit a sharp cry. He urged her along with his hands pushing on her ass. At the same time, he began allowing himself to focus on the glorious sensation filling his dick.

"Ohhhh, Clark!"

" _I know."_

The next second, she was tensed over him, letting out a sharp gasp, her vaginal muscles clenching around him. He let himself surrender at the same moment she began moaning loudly. His dick felt like it exploded as he came, and the enormous pleasure outweighed the peaking pain. He remained tense throughout his orgasm and made a long, drawn-out noise. He didn't know what kind of noise it was, but he couldn't think clearly, not until the feeling dissipated and he could lie flat on the mattress again.

It was the most beautiful afterglow. He became aware of her lying on top of him, her arms tucked on either side of his torso and her head resting on his chest. She was breathing laboriously, as was he. He reached up and stroked her hair.

"Lois," he breathed.

She didn't answer. He smiled. It was alright. He was exhausted as well, and his back still hurt a little. They could talk in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lois awoke feeling extremely well-rested. She turned and looked over her left shoulder at Clark, who was still asleep. He lay on his front and had half his face buried in the pillow. The covers only reached the middle of his back, and the bright sunlight illuminated his smooth skin. She smiled.

She crawled carefully out of bed, picked up her underwear off the bedspread and slipped it on, then went to the dresser. She decided not to put on shorts in order to maximize sexiness. Instead, she wore an oversized t-shirt. It was from the Metropolis Zoo, but it was the only one she had. Then, she tiptoed to the bathroom, where she used the toilet, brushed her teeth, and combed her hair. She was hungry, and she was sure he would be too, but she didn't want to wake him up with the noise of cooking, so she went back to the bedroom.

She stood beside the bed for a minute, just admiring him. He looked like an angel. He was _her_ angel. She knelt on the edge, reached out slowly, and delicately touched her fingertips to his back. She brushed them across, and he didn't stir. She reached up and laid her hand on his curly hair. Still, nothing. Becoming emboldened, she touched his lips. He didn't react at first, then parted them.

She quickly withdrew her hand and sat still. He didn't move anymore, and she lay down beside him again, being careful not to rock the mattress. She closed her eyes, but didn't sleep, her mind dawdling on romantic thoughts. She couldn't be sure how long she lay there until Clark woke up.

He stirred a little and took a few shallow breaths. His eyelids fluttered without opening and his lips pressed together, then he was perfectly still. He opened his eyes. They looked at each other in silence for a couple seconds.

"Hey," he mumbled in a gruff, sleepy voice.

"Hey."

A few more seconds passed.

"How are you?" she asked.

A weird question, but applicable. He smiled.

"I'm great. How are you?"

"Fantastic."

She reached out and put a hand in his hair again. She massaged his temple with her thumb, and he closed his eyes.

"Are you hungry?"

"Hmm…" he shifted, "Little bit."

"Do you want me to make something?"

"Yeah, thanks. Do you want some help?"

"No, it's ok. What do you want?"

He thought for a moment.

"What do you have?"

"Eggs, bagels, cereal. Oatmeal. That's pretty much it."

"Can I have eggs and oatmeal, please?" he said with perfect politeness.

"Yes, you can," she said, smiling and sitting up.

Lois left the room, and Clark rolled onto his back to rub his eyes. His mind replayed memories from the previous night, and his penis threatened to get erect. He sat up and looked around for his boxers, but didn't see them. He leaned over the left side of the bed and found them on the floor, along with both his and Lois's jeans. He looked warily in the direction of the kitchen before getting out of the bed. It didn't make sense to be modest at this point, but it was a habit.

He stood up and slipped on his underwear and pants, then picked up her jeans, folded them neatly, and placed them at the foot of the bed. He walked down the hall to her bathroom, and after a few minutes, stuck his head out the door.

"Um, Lois?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it ok if I use some of your mouthwash?"

"You can have a toothbrush. There's a box in the third drawer of the cabinet."

"Oh, ok. Thanks."

After brushing his teeth, he placed the brush on the side of the sink, then walked into the front area of the apartment. Lois had her back to him as she scrambled eggs at the stove. Her t-shirt was long enough to cover her butt, but her legs were very much exposed. He enjoyed his view before she turned around.

"Good morning," she said, grinning.

"Morning," he said, smiling back.

Her eyes moved down his naked torso, then back up to his face. She reached up to tug absent-mindedly on a lock of her hair.

"I hope you don't mind your oatmeal microwaved," she said and gestured to the bowl on the table.

"I don't," he said and walked toward it, "I used to boil it, but I've gotten kind of lazy, lately."

"Perfect, 'cause I always cook lazily."

He chuckled as he took a seat. He felt bad for not helping, but there wasn't much to do, so he ate and watched her. When she finished, she split the massive pile of eggs between two plates and brought them to the table. Then, she poured herself some Luck Charms and sat beside him. He smirked.

"What? It's an important part of a balanced breakfast," she said before shoving a spoonful into her mouth.

He laughed. She cleaned her plate of eggs, despite the fact that she had so much food.

"You have quite an appetite."

"Well, I'm a big girl," she said before leaning back and stretching luxuriously with her arms above her head. He made a half-hearted attempt to not look at her chest.

When they finished eating, he took all the dishes and utensils and carried them to the sink. She watched him for a second, then got up and followed him. She stood beside him, and he turned to face her with his hands casually on his hips.

"Did you want me to, um…" he began, "Were you thinking that…we would see each other on Monday?"

She looked a little confused. He was trying to ask if she wanted him to leave. Of course, he didn't mind if she did, but it was hard to think of a non-accusatory way of wording it. She quickly figured out what he meant, and her mouth formed a silent _"Oh!"_

"No, I was thinking you could stay, if you wanted," she said almost shyly.

"Ok."

He stepped forward, took her face in his hands, and kissed her deeply.

They ended up in the bedroom again, but this time, Clark gently lifted her onto the mattress and leaned over her. He propped himself up on his forearms and positioned himself so her right leg was between his legs.

Her hands grasped his muscular back greedily, probing the firm flesh with her fingers. His right hand rested on her shoulder, slid down, and gently squeezed her breast through her shirt before continuing down her torso. He reached her panties and slipped beneath the band. His hand moved down between her legs, and she spread them to give him better access. He found her opening and pressed his index finger inside. Despite the fact that she'd already had a much larger part of him inside her, it was still a novel sensation.

He pushed it all the way in, then withdrew it to rub her clit. Her breath faltered as she felt a rush of heat. He rubbed her slowly, taking his time. She could tell he was experienced with this. After a few minutes, he slid his finger back inside and moved it back and forth. She was already imagining his dick in there. He added a second finger and started working her in earnest. His strokes were long and moved upward in a coaxing motion. Her clit was dying for attention again, and he quickly addressed that by rubbing it with his thumb.

She kissed him while he touched her, but it became hard to focus as they progressed. Eventually, she just lay back and held his face between her hands as she moaned. Her hips squirmed a little as the pleasure increased and her breathing deepened. He rested his forehead on her collarbone.

She got to a point where all she wanted was his dick inside her. She gripped his hair.

"I want you," she whispered hoarsely.

A few seconds passed before he stopped, pulled away, and sat back on his knees. He looked at his wet fingers for a couple seconds, then put them in his mouth and sucked them clean. He reached down to pull off her panties, and she lifted her legs in the air to help him. After tossing them aside, he stood up and pushed his pants and boxers down. For the first time, she got a good look at his dick. She could tell he was a little shy about it because he glanced down and didn't make eye contact again till he was lying next to her.

She realized she still had her shirt on and took it off. Meanwhile, he reached over to the bedside table. She was thirsty – and, possibly, stupid - enough that she touched his shoulder and said, "Do you want to use one?"

He looked at her in surprise.

"Uh, if you want to."

"Well, maybe not this time."

He came back to her and hooked one of her legs up onto his hip, and she pulled him down so he was on top of her. He guided himself to her opening and pushed in. They both sighed at the feeling of being joined again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he began humping her slowly and carefully. It was a little awkward at first, but she didn't mind. She knew it would be a learning process.

As he relaxed into it, his movements became smoother. He settled into a rhythmic pace, and they began moaning softly. As it went on, he started moving faster. She loved it and gasped with every thrust, but it didn't last forever. Eventually, he slowed down and the rhythm became slightly mechanical again. She suspected he was worried about hurting her. She tried to encourage him by bucking up into him and kissing him eagerly as she dragged her nails over his shoulders.

It seemed to work, as he sped up again. They groaned loudly as they neared climax. She came before him, letting out a sharp cry. He released a groan that rumbled in his chest and collapsed on top of her. He quickly dragged himself off and rolled over onto his back. They lay panting for a minute.

She looked at him and smiled.

"The noise you make when you cum is really cute," she said.

"What?"

"It's like purring."

" _Purring?_ "

She giggled and rolled over so she lay against his side.

"Yeah. Not as much today, but yesterday, you literally sounded like a cat."

He was mortified, and she laughed and climbed on top of him.

"Don't worry. I like it, honestly."

She smiled down at him, and he rested his hands on her back.

"You don't have to be afraid of hurting me, you know. I know you could never do that."

" _Because you love me,"_ she thought as she cupped his face.

"I'm not scared at all," she continued, thinking carefully on her next words, "I trust you completely…because I love you, Clark."

His eyes widened, and she smiled meekly. She was sure he felt the same, but it was still nerve-wracking to confess. He blinked a couple times.

"I love you, too, Lois."

Her dreams came true in that moment, dreams that she didn't even know she had until recently. And the same was true for him.

She kissed him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her cheek against his. He hugged her tightly. They both felt safe, and they knew they would keep each other forever.

"I love you, Lois Lane," he whispered.

"I love you, Clark Kent," she whispered back.


End file.
